


Say my name

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kiyoshi Teppei, bottom hanamiya makoto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Je veux que tu cries mon prénom. » Ordonna Kiyoshi, parsemant son cou de baisers et de morsures, laissant derrière lui des traces qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cacher le lendemain. « Vas-y. »
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Series: Smutty Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Say my name

Hanamiya se demandait parfois comment cette relation avait commencé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer était qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait fait le premier pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à passer plus de temps avec Kiyoshi, pas de son plein gré en tout cas. Et pourtant ils se voyaient désormais presque trois fois par semaine, dans l'appartement de l'ancien joueur de Seirin. Ou plutôt dans son lit, pour être plus précis.

Hanamiya enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri de plaisir lorsque le sexe de Kiyoshi frappa de plein fouet sa prostate. Ce dernier tenait ses hanches si fermement qu'il était sûr qu'il y aurait des marques le lendemain matin et Hanamiya savait pertinemment qu'il le faisait exprès. Après tout, même s'il jouait le bon samaritain devant ses idiots d'amis, il n'en restait pas moins un véritable sadique lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Kiyoshi prenait un malin plaisir à l'amener au bord de la jouissance avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de formuler une phrase pour l'insulter. Il savait qu'il avait le contrôle total sur le corps de Hanamiya et il en profitait à chaque fois que ce dernier se retrouvait dans son lit (ou dans sa douche. Ou sa cuisine. Ou son salon).

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était en train de se passer à l'instant et Hanamiya devait mordre l'oreiller de toute ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper des cris embarrassants. Kiyoshi savait bien qu'il prenait son pied, mais il préférait crever asphyxié plutôt que de le lui avouer. Ses cuisses tremblaient, si son amant ne tenait ses hanches il se serait probablement écroulé sur le lit, et il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait. Les coups de bassins de Kiyoshi étaient rapides, puissants et précis, frappant avec force sa prostate et le pilonnant sans relâche. Hanamiya attrapa le drap et le serra de toutes ses forces, fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui commençaient à monter. A chaque coup il se sentait partir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait lâcher prise et s'effondrer et garder prise sur ce qui l'entourait était la seule chose qui l'aidait.

Kiyoshi attrapa soudainement son membre, le serrant fortement et il cria dans l'oreiller, ses hanches bougeant d'elles-mêmes, le suppliant silencieusement de bouger sa main, mais il ne fit rien. A la place, il rit doucement avant de le relâcher en ignorant le grognement frustré de Hanamiya.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais que tu aimais attendre.**

\- **Va te faire f–** »

Kiyoshi empoigna de nouveau son membre et ses insultes se transformèrent en un gémissement rauque qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'enfouir dans l'oreiller. Il serait probablement mort de honte face à sa réaction si Kiyoshi ne s'était soudainement pas mis à accélérer ses coups de bassin, le laissant à peine reprendre sa respiration de temps à autre. Hanamiya se sentait faible, le plaisir lui faisait tourner de l'oeil et bon sang qu'il adorait ça. Les ongles de la main droite de l'ancien joueur de Seirin étaient plantés dans sa taille tandis que de sa main gauche il frôlait à peine son sexe dégoulinant de sperme, le faisant trembler sous la torture et Hanamiya n'avait jamais autant pris son pied qu'aujourd'hui. C'était ce qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kiyoshi et à chaque fois ce dernier arrivait à le surprendre toujours plus.

Les mains de son amant empoignèrent soudainement ses avant-bras et il le tira en arrière, son dos se collant à son torse. Il ne pouvait plus le pilonner comme avant, mais dans cette position son sexe était désormais appuyé sans arrêt contre la prostate de Hanamiya et les quelques mouvements qu'il arrivait à faire suffirent à le faire jouir. Ou du moins ils auraient suffi, si Kiyoshi n'avait pas soudainement serré son pénis dans une de ses mains, l'empêchant de jouir.

« **Aaah !** cria-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de son amant, essayant de l'enlever, sans y parvenir. **Pu... _tain_ _!_ **

\- **Je veux que tu cries mon prénom** , ordonna Kiyoshi, parsemant son cou de baisers et de morsures, laissant derrière lui des traces qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cacher le lendemain. **Vas-y.** »

Hanamiya secoua la tête, refusant de l'écouter. Il avait déjà bien assez honte de réagir à ce point au toucher de cet abruti, hors de question qu'il commande aussi quand et comment il jouirait. Mais Kiyoshi continua de serrer son membre sans jamais arrêter ses mouvements, amenant Hanamiya au bord de la jouissance sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de perdre la tête ou de s'effondrer. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et il savait au fond qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pour une fois, il n'était pas celui qui avait les commandes, et il savait pertinemment que Kiyoshi ne changerait pas d'avis.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet lorsque Kiyoshi commença à passer son pouce sur son gland sensible. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, redoublant le plaisir qu'il ressentait non seulement grâce à la main de son amant, mais aussi grâce à son membre toujours enfoncé en lui.

« **Alors, Makoto ?** chuchota Kiyoshi. »

Son prénom murmuré par la voix rauque de Kiyoshi lui procura bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'en voulut immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le sourire goguenard de l'autre homme dont la bouche était toujours posée contre sa nuque. Ce salaud prenait son pied et si Hanamiya n'était pas aussi faible face au plaisir qu'il lui procurait, il lui aurait pété l'autre genoux. Pour toute réponse, il secoua de nouveau la tête, ajoutant un faible « **Non** », refusant encore et toujours de faire lui faire plaisir. C'était _lui_ qui était censé le torturer, pas le contraire.

Kiyoshi lâcha soudainement son membre et Hanamiya se demanda un instant s'il avait gagné, mais le plus grand attrapa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Hanamiya se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et appréciant le baiser qu'il recevait. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait plus que le sexe avec Kiyoshi, c'était ses baisers. Ils étaient aussi chiants que lui : passionnés, tendres et tellement _niais_. Il aurait voulu détester la façon dont Kiyoshi caressait tendrement sa langue, mordillait doucement ses lèvres et gardait les yeux entrouverts, admirant son visage rouge, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de sa façon d'embrasser. Il ouvrit les yeux à son tour lorsque Kiyoshi lâcha ses cheveux pour passer sa main doucement sur sa mâchoire, caressant le bas de son visage jusqu'à atteindre son cou et descendre lentement sur son torse avant de remonter, le frôlant à peine. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il ne supportait pas ces gestes intimes, mais tous deux savaient que c'était loin d'être la vérité.

Il se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois, appréciant les caresses enivrantes de l'autre homme, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les lèvres de Hanamiya s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

« **Teppei...** murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. »

Aussitôt, Kiyoshi le repoussa violemment contre le matelas et il enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsque ses coups de bassin redoublèrent de violence. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir s'étendre de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se faisait pilonner sans relâche et même l'oreiller dans lequel il essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements ne suffisait plus à contenir ses cris de plaisir. Il eut une faible pensée pour les voisins et il espéra qu'ils viendraient se plaindre le lendemain, juste pour voir Kiyoshi tenter de s'excuser pour cette nuit, sachant très bien qu'ils recommenceraient quelques jours plus tard.

Il sentit Kiyoshi se coller à lui, son corps gigantesque recouvrant entièrement le sien et Hanamiya ne devrait pas autant aimer à quel point il paraissait minuscule à côté de lui, et pourtant ça l'excitait encore plus. Il mordit l'oreiller de toutes ses forces et son dos s'arqua lorsqu'il atteignit finalement l'extase, sans même qu'il n'ait à toucher son sexe désormais douloureux.

Son orgasme fut si fort que sa vision se troubla quelques instants et il remarqua à peine Kiyoshi jouir à son tour, toujours enfoncé en lui.

Hanamiya se laissa finalement retomber sur le matelas, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il gémit d'inconfort lorsque Kiyoshi se retira doucement en embrassant tendrement ses épaules et le haut de son dos, comme pour s'excuser. Ce genre de petit geste dégoûtant après leurs parties de jambes en l'air avait le don de l'énerver, mais ce soir il était bien trop fatigué pour se plaindre.

« **Ne crois pas que ça va devenir une habitude** , grogna-t-il, ses yeux papillonnant à cause de la fatigue. »

Il sentait déjà le sommeil arriver et il attrapa la couverture avant de la rabattre sur ses épaules.

« **Hmm** , répondit Kiyoshi en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. **Bien sûr que non.**

\- **On sort pas ensemble... d'accord ? Je veux pas de tous ces trucs-là...** marmonna-t-il et il ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait imaginé ou non le rire de Kiyoshi.

- **Jamais de la vie.** »

Kiyoshi déposa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

« **Hm.** »

Et quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Hanamiya se mit à appeler Kiyoshi seulement par son prénom, personne n'osa lui faire remarquer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
